A user can change the parameters of a hearing aid through the use of a push button to optimize the hearing aid for a variety of listening situations. The parameters, also known as programs, optimize the hearing aid for different types of listening situations. For instance, a first parameter set may be set up for normal listening situations, a second parameter set may be set up for listening in noisy environments, whereas a third parameter set may be set up for use with a telephone. Examples of the parameters that could be included in the parameter set are the volume setting, the frequency response shaping, and the compression characteristics. To cycle through the parameters, a user usually uses his or her finger to push the button.
The push button is a small actuable device located either on the body or the faceplate of the hearing aid. While hearing aids with more than one push button exist, often only a single button is provided. With each push of the push button, the hearing aid can advance to a different parameter set that is most appropriate for the user's listening situation.
Due to the small size of the push button, the user may not always realize that the button has been pushed. To clearly indicate to the user that the push button has been activated, most hearing aids generate an audible tone. Despite the generated tone, however, most users still have a hard time locating the push button on the hearing aid because the push button is relatively small compared to a regular user's fingers. This drawback makes hearing aids with a push button hard to operate, especially for elderly users.
Additionally, push buttons located on the body or the faceplate of a hearing aid are susceptible to sweat and debris that are likely to cause the hearing aid to fail. Also, while the push button may be small relative to a user's finger tips, it still adds to the size of the hearing aid, thus making the hearing aid more visible and unattractive.